The Cullens Poker Game
by Soldier.Seer
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's play a little poker? And what's this about a mustang?


Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE STEPHENIE MEYER? I DIDN'T THINK SO.

A/N: The trip to the casino refers to the missing Twilight scene posted on the Lexicon under the P.C's

**The Cullen's play poker.**

Bella's P.O.V

It was the second Tuesday of the month and I was invited by Alice to come over for a while just to "hang out." Now when Alice says "hang out," it could be a bad thing. I went anyway.

When I got to the house I parked my truck in the middle of the driveway. I slowly got out and took long strides toward the house. When I reached the handle for the door, it opened and Alice stood in the doorway.

"Beautiful," she said, "you're here." She grabbed the wrist I extended for the doorknob and swiftly dragged me to the dining room at the rear of the house. Dim lights hovered over the oval table. It gave off an eerie presents. I looked around but no one was there.

"Alice, what are we going to be doing today?" I asked. She made a face,

"I know _you_ wont like it but we all came to an unanimous decision."

"Alice … " I started. My body shifted, I could only imagine what she had planned. "What are we going to be doing?"

She smiled in the most evilest of ways. "Were playing poker. Actually you can pair up with Edward if you want, because I know you don't want to spend anything."

"No, we aren't playing poker, you already tried this once on me. Remember in Vegas? I was in a cast, and that green dress you wore, stunning nonetheless. Really, Alice, do we have to play poker?" I asked. I felt myself blush. I had asked Edward not to tell me how much money I had lost that night. Up until now, he had kept his promise.

"Yes we have to play, and Edward's still paying off your dept," Alice grinned.

"What!" I asked in outrage. That was over a year ago.

"I'm kidding, Bella," She laughed. Her soprano voice higher then ever, I could see she was having fun. "Alright everyone, time to play."

Everyone came rushing down. Though I was the closest, I was the last to be seated. Edward stood up and pulled out a chair for me.

"We will be a team, alright?" Edward asked me. I nodded slowly. "Rosalie has got a great poker face, Emmett usually deals, Alice can see what cards are going to be dealt, Carlisle and Esme are both pretty good players…Jasper usually wins though," He said.

"Jasper plays poker?" I asked. It just didn't seem to me like he would be the poker type.

"Yeah," Jasper said, "Why, I don't seem the poker type?, is that it? He gave me a smile and shook his head. "I'm better then your little Edward over here. He may be able to know what I'm thinking but it doesn't help when I'm playing."

"It's true. He has got some secret stay-out-of-my-head-when-playing-poker kind of thing."

Edward said.

Emmett dealt out the cards. He had one of those silly poker hats on his head. Edward told me it was a "good luck" charm.

After a while I couldn't follow the game. They were playing much to fast for me to follow. It started to make my head hurt. I was going to go get a drink of water in the kitchen.

"Where are you going," Emmett asked, "Edward's up one. Don't leave now, your good luck."

I'm just going to get a drink of water," I said attentively, "What do you mean 'up by one'?" I went to turn around, but Edwards hand pushed me back into my seat. I turned to the table to see a glass of water with ice in it on it.

"Umm … Thanks," I said. I looked at Edward. He smiled. "Are you still 'up by one'?" I asked again.

"No," he shrugged. "Up by two."

"Two what?"

"Million" he grinned a crooked smile. I gasped. He chuckled. "Alice is going down" he whispered. Then his chair rocked from side to side. I looked over his shoulders. Alice had her elbow gabbed into the side of his body.

"Sure," she said laughing. Jaspers still winning.

"And you aren't," he added quickly. He shook his head.

Carlisle let out a large sigh, then put his deck down. "I'm out," he called. Looking at me, then to Edward. "Those skills come in handy, that mind reading. I was so close too. Well, I'm off, I have to go do some," he paused "stuff." He winked at Esme.

"Carlisle!" Edward gasped. "Not now." He sounded disgusted The whole family began to giggle. I let out a snort. Esme put down her cards and went upstairs. She seemed unhappy. I tell you, if she could have blushed, she would have. Carlisle made a face.

"Keep playing," he encouraged us all. "win some, Bella." He face was happy and he walked upstairs.

After about another hour and a half, the game came to an end. Jasper had one again. Then Edward, Alice, Rosalie and then Emmett.

"I guess your hat isn't so 'lucky'," Jasper smiled at Emmett.

"Not as lucky as you aren't going to be when I-" He stopped short. And let out a booming laugh inside his body.

"Emmett, don't even," Edward started, sounding annoyed.

"What are you going to do with your seven million Jasper?" Rosalie asked curiously. She looked at Edward. "And what about you mister 5.5 million?" They both shrugged. I was astonished at how much they had both won. I don't think I've seen that much money in my life. Heck, I haven't seen a quarter of that in my entire life. Alice escorted me to the door.

What are they going to spend it on, Alice?" I asked her quietly.

"Who knows, whatever they don't have." she said giggling. "Something stupid I bet. I know what I'm doing with the money I have." She giggled again. "It's going to the Bella's-wedding-gift-fund. That should be a nice donation."

"Alice, how much did you win exactly?" I asked her, a little scared.

"Enough," she said.

Edward stood out by my truck. He opened the door for me. I climbed up. I went to turn to say goodbye but he was suddenly in the passenger's seat.

"You know, with the extra money I have, I guess I'll give you a present to. Maybe a nice Audi TT, or a nice mustang."

"No," I said politely, "I'm fine with what I have." I reached and stroked the dash board of the truck. He frowned. It started to rain hard. "At least it's keeping me warm."

"I can keep you warm," he said.

"I don't like your driving, but you can keep me warm anyway." I said. It must have sounded cheesier then I thought.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He said. "Only you." He reached his hand over to my face and pushed back a piece of hair behind my ear. Then his fingers traced the outline of my face. I still kept my eyes locked with his. He reached his fingers to my lips. Then he leaned in further. Our eyes still kept contact. The light colour made my heart race. The smell I inhaled was phenomenal. His other arm wrapped around my waist and he leaned me back. I was resting on the door, the rain in the background. He closed his eyes ready to kiss me, one of my hands in his hair and the other around his neck. Just as our lips made contact. The door to the truck opened. Edward pulled me back and put me upright again. He looked embarrassed. Emmett stood there holding an umbrella.

"Edward, I thought you might be here." he said looking at us, his eyes flickering back and forth.

"Way to ruin a moment, Emmett," Edward said sternly.

"Sorry, I need you to come here. It's Carlisle. He and Esme were … umm … dancing and he needs help with something." Edward looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward," I said warmly and put the key in the ignition. I turned the truck on and put it in drive.

"Alright," he said. "I love you."

"I love you to, bye."

He stepped out of the truck and I roared off. He and Emmett were standing in the rain. Emmett under the umbrella his perfect curls still in tact. Edward was soaking. He watched me as I turned the bend. His eyes scorching yet calm. In that passionate moment that we just shared all I could think about was "hmmm… a mustang eh?"


End file.
